To The End
by Nordic Hero
Summary: "You don't want to be with somebody like me; I'll be your undoing" Nico murmured into Will's chest. "We're too different- the difference between us is literally night and day". He promised they would be together till the end, but the end came much too soon. Will they be able to move on from the past and find comfort in each other, or will their differences tear them apart?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so I hope it isn't too** **bad.**

 ***Warnings***

 **This story will likely live up to its M rating later on. That includes sexual situations, depression, and self-harm. If that triggers you, then please don't read this story. Thank you.**

 **All Characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Prologue**

"You don't want to be with somebody like me; I'll be your undoing" Nico murmured into Will's chest. "We're too different- the difference between us is literally night and day"! "Our parentage means nothing to me, all I care about is the fact that I want you and only you". Will's voice was soft, but clear, hinting at the depth of his feelings for the smaller boy currently wrapped in his embrace.

They had been going back and forth on the issue for days- Nico felt that he would only bring Will pain, he was, after all, a child of Hades. He was destined to suffer, but that didn't mean he had to bring others into his suffering. It wasn't fair, but it was the lot the gods had given him, the thread the fates had chosen to measure his life. He was scared- if he hurt Will, he would never be able to forgive himself. And Nico had known plenty of hurt in his life.

Will was tough- or at least he thought he was. He wasn't afraid of Nico's darkness. And believe him, the boy had plenty of darkness. But that was okay- Will was a child of Apollo, god of the sun. If his father could drive the chariot of the sun across the sky, then Will could drive the darkness out of this boy that he cared for so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School AU. In this, Nico is only a year younger than Will.**

 **Rate and review, I will gladly accept comments/reviews.**

 **All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

Nico was used to being on his own- he often went the entire day without saying a single thing; only speaking when he told the cafeteria lady he wanted fries instead of a fruit cup. That isn't to say he enjoyed the solitude. He simply didn't have the energy to interact with the others at his school. Only one and a half more years, and then he would be free to peruse his interests outside of the stuffy prison-like halls of Cedar Groves High School.

He had always flown under the radar- doing just well enough in his classes to avoid teacher intervention, but not too well. He didn't stand out. He didn't want anyone to pay him any attention, after all. Sure, Nico had goals, despite his desire to fade into the background. He wanted to be a forensic pathologist- to give voices to the dead and ensure that they were respected. When he first told his mother, she had "tut-tutted" at him, told him if he was going to go to all the trouble, he may as well become a "real doctor". She didn't understand him, nobody really did, though she had meant well. Her death in the beginning of Nico's sophomore year of High School had been rather unexpected, after all, what were the odds of getting caught in a freak lightening storm?

Nico shook his head, as though to clear away the unwanted memories. He had to focus, today would be an important day, he had a big chemistry exam. Since he was on the verge of a B-, he had to do well so his college options remained open. Nico chuckled to himself. Just because he was the ostracized kid who preferred to avoid social interactions and wore a lot of black didn't mean he didn't have goals, or things he cared about. He heard the whispers of the other students, and knew they thought he was on drugs (isn't it nice how easily gossip spreads?). Usually their voices were silenced by Percy Jackson- noble do-gooder and Nico's biology lab partner. For reasons Nico could not fathom, Percy always stood up to Nico's bullies. Perhaps it was Percy's guilt that Nico often completed most of their lab reports without saying a single word- earning Percy many undeserved A's. Not that Nico minded. Percy was decent company, and easy on the eyes. He never pushed Nico to talk, and the two had established a comfortable silence. Unlike Leo-freaking-Valdez. Nico sat next to him in their shared American Literature class, and the kid could never stop talking. Curse the bus, which had run late on their first morning of classes, forcing Nico to take the only available seat. He was nice, but he simply didn't understand the value of silence, though the talked enough for the both of them, making Nico's responses unnecessary. Class with him always left Nico feeling drained from the forced social interaction.

He hadn't used to be like this, so withdrawn into himself. He used to be a bright, bubbly child, obsessed with action figures and Mythomagic cards. But after the death of Bianca, his older sister, Nico hardly spoke a word, and seemed to have lost all his energy. Some days, it felt as though he was about to fade into the shadows completely.


End file.
